The prior art teaches latching mechanisms which fall into three categories, namely those that require manipulation of a part of the mechanism for the securement and release of an article, those that facilitate a push-type securement of an article (either by clipping-type action or by forced latching action), and those that facilitate tug-type release of an article. However, the prior art does not teach the combination of manipulated engagement and securement, push-type securement and tug-type release securement of an article.
Typical of latching mechanisms that facilitate manipulated type securement and engagement of articles are U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,463,071 to G. B. N. Dow et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 1,481,126 to Cupp. The '071 patent teaches an antiskid chain hook having a blade body that secures an object in a recess portion of the housing and which requires manipulation of a chain link to overcome the strain exerted on the blade. The '126 patent teaches a chain coupling having a hook arrangement that engages or releases a link by tension manipulated means. Neither the '071 or the '126 devices facilitate a push-type engagement or a tug-type release of an object being secured.
Typical of latching mechanisms that facilitate a push-type securement of an article (either by clipping-type action or by forced latching action), are U.S. Pat. Nos. 928,006, 2,531,325, 2,896,288 and 4,113,156. The '006 patent teaches a belt-carried device having a curved hook that coacts with an elongated spring member spring member to facilitate a push-type clipping engagement of an article. Release of the article requires manipulation of the hook to release the tension exerted by the spring member. The '325 patent teaches a key holder having a spring-loaded latch coacting with a shank member to retain a key. The engagement and release of the key article requires manipulation which is considered more extensive than a mere pushing action. The '156 patent teaches a key ring holder having a spring-loaded lever coacting with a hook member to positively secure an article. The spring-loaded lever must be manipulated to release the article. The '288 patent teaches a connector used in the webbing industry having a spring-loaded hook member with beveled side walls to effect the engagement by a simple push. The release of the retained coupling requires manipulation of the spring-loaded member.
A known latching mechanism that facilitates tug-type release of an article includes the tug release connector taught by U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,254. The '254 connector teaches a spring-loaded shaft coacting with a lip portion of a hollow body member to retain the free end of a hinged clip member which secures articles. Engagement or release of an article requires tugging on the clip member to extend the shaft and the hingedly connected clip member away from the lip portion. The device does not teach a push-type engagement.
Thus, a need is seen to exist for a latching mechanism that facilitates a push-type engagement of an article, which facilitates a tug-type release of a secured article, and which further facilitates engagement and release of an article by an alternative manipulating means.